This invention relates to paperboard containers used for shipping and displaying goods and other materials. The container is designed to provide strength and rigidity to a column of stacked containers while displaying the contents. Stacking strength and rigidity of prior paperboard containers has been achieved by various configurations of the corners and interlocking tabs of containers. While the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,169 provides the panels joined to and totally raised above a base, the instant invention provides panels below a base. Also, while the container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,472 provides panels below a base by cutting out a portion of the base material, the instant invention provides panels below the base without using base material.